Meeting of Amalgams
by WhiteWolfWoman
Summary: After years of searching, Blade Dancer, Captain of the Star Blade, finally tracks down her Blood-Brother; the one who changed her into an amalgam... Can she and her Chief Medical Officer, Saara, get him sane?


A/N: Hey, guys! WhiteWolfWoman here with a new story! This is a bit of a Ben 10/Stargate Atlantis crossover. This story contains some dark themes, and some strong language, so I rate it M just in case. Hope you like it... But NO FLAMES!

The beeping of my comlink woke me from a sound sleep. I groaned, then turned over and tapped the earpeice.

"Nrrrrgh... Wah?"

"_Sorry, Captain, but we've got a problem... The Miricoser has just been spotted. The rumors are that Slix Vigma was scrapped, and Kevin 11 is now Captain. He's a ruthless bastard; always challenging others to death-fights just to prove how much of a badass he is. He's headed straight for us, Boss..._"

I paused for a moment, absorbing the info, then growled.

"Guh, is too early for this... Be there in a bit. Blade Dancer out."

I rolled out of my bunk, and went to have a shower.

Still not fully awake, I trudged down to the mess hall. Leaning against the counter, I rapped my claws against it.

"'Genta?"

The perky little amalgam poked her head around the kitchen doorway, caught sight of me, and blanched.

"Mother of mercy! It's the Zombie Captain! Wait there a moment, dear; I'll get your coffee. Don't go gnawing on my counter, now!"

I snorted, then settled down on my haunches to wait for my caffinated drink of sanity.

_So, my dear bond-brother has finally appeared on my radar. Well, he's gonna be in for a BIG surprise when he tries to take THIS ship... Oh! Coffee!_

Magenta slid a large mug of coffee under my gill-slits, and I grabbed it eagerly.

"Mmmm... Thanks, 'Genta!"

"You're welcome, Captain."

The little cook darted back into her kitchens, and I walked down to the bridge, sipping my coffee.

Karo the Wraith was at the com/nav station, anxiously tapping away at the screens.

"Hey, Karo, what's Li'l Bro's ETA?"

"NEH! Oh... Oh, hi, Boss. Kevin? He, well, he'll be here in about half and hour at the least. Um, if I may ask, what are you planning to do to him, Boss?"

I chuckled darkly, then grinned at him.

"I'm gonna get him sane. Actually, Saara's gonna get him sane. She's got that energy extractor; I'm thinking it'll work the same for Kev as it did for her."

"Ah, I see. Wait, doesn't she have that serum, too?"

"Yup. That's gonna be after, though. I think he's gonna see things a bit differently once he's sane; we won't have to force the serum into him... I hope."

I sighed, and shook my head. Karo looked at me understandingly, then twitched and yelped as an alarm went off on his console.

"Aiya! Oh, crap! Neesha, asteroid, dead ahead!"

Neesha laughed at her brother's jumpiness, then proceeded to blast the asteroid to bits with the forward plasma cannons.

I grinned at the explosion. I _like_ explosions!

"Nice shot, Neesh! Nothing like a good explosion in the morning to wake me up... Well, that and coffee, of course."

She grinned at me.

"Thanks, Boss! Knew that'd get you un-zombified!"

I grinned back at her.

"As you were, guys. Karo, be sure to tell me as soon as Li'l Bro gets within hailing range, ok?"

"Gotcha."

I turned, and headed to the Medbay to talk to my CMO... And hopefully NOT get darted!

I grimaced.

_Well, it _is_ time for my physical... Gah._

I got to the Medbay doors, hesitated, then tapped my claws against the metal plate on the left side of the doorframe.

"What!?"

"It's me, Saara. I've come for my checkup, and to talk to you about Kevin."

"Get in here."

I waved my pyronite hand in front of the door sensor, and stepped in. Saara was glaring at me over the scan-bed's control panel, her cybernetic eye whirring slightly.

"Scanner. Now."

Hastily, I complied; lying down on the padded metal, and moving my wings out of the way.

The scanner started up with a soft hum, mingling with the sharp sounds of Saara's claws and metal fingers tapping at the controls. When the scan was over, she grunted, and headed over to the counter, and started filling a syringe.

I winced. This was gonna sting...

She walked back over to me, and gestured for me to turn my head so she could get at my neck. I did so, and winced again as the needle went in, and the meds entered my system.

"Ouch."

She snorted, and smirked at me.

"Baby. Didn't hurt _that_ much. You had the start of a flue; didn't want you getting anyone else sick. What'd you want to talk at me for?"

"You get the energy extraction chamber ready for Kev?"

"Yup. All good. When you get him here, I'll see what stage he's at, then give you an ET on how long he'll be in there."

"Sounds good. You think you can handle someone in your Medbay that long?"

I gave her a cheeky grin, and she whacked me upside the head with her tail.

"Shut it, Captain. Long as he doesn't get on my nerves, we'll be just fine. Your check's done, now get outta my Medbay!"

She reached into her belt-pouch, and pulled out a small dart, which she readied to throw. I hauled my tail through the doors as fast as I could! The door hissed shut behind me, and I stared with relief at the dart embedded in the wall. I'd made it without getting sedated! Whoo!

I trotted back to my room, and sat down at my computer desk to go over my emails. As usual, there were updates from Chaz and Taz, my mechanics; Nyra and Tenar, my scientists; and the daily meal plan from Magenta.

_Mmmm... Cairn-hopper stew today; yum! 'Genta always makes the best food... Too bad Kev won't be able to sample it 'til he gets done screaming... Poor kid. Won't be fun for him, but it's gotta be done..._

Absently, I touched the four diagonal scars on my chest where Kevin had clawed me.

_My little brother..._

I had just finished writing in my computer diary, when my commlink beeped at me.

"Yeah?"

"_Hey, Boss, Kevin's here._"

"Got it. On my way."

I trotted out my door, and back down to the bridge. When I got there, I saw the huge form of the Miricoser filling the veiwscreen. I narrowed my eyes in anticipation.

Karo looked up at me.

"He's hailing us, Boss."

I grinned.

"Neesha, come up here to the helm; I want you to play Captain for a bit. I don't want my little brother knowing that there are other amalgams on this ship until he boards us."

Neesha smirked.

"Gotcha, Boss! Ok bro, onscreen."

Immediately, the smirking face of Kevin Eleven filled the screen. I had ducked out of veiw, and was watching from the shadow of the doorway.

"_**Well well well, what have we here? Another little ship for me to destroy! After I 've had some... fun, of course. Prepare to be borded; you have no choice.**_"

His face disappeared. Neesha blinked, and opened and closed her mouth a few times.

"Well, that was quick! I didn't even have to say anything!"

After a few minutes, a smaller ship detatched from the Miricoser and headed towards us.

I looked at my bridge-crew, smiled, then hit the wall comm.

"All right, people, this is it! To your stations; Saara, be ready to immobilize him at the aft docking bay."

I heard Saara hit her commlink, and she grunted her aknowlegement.

I rushed to the aft docking bay, and settled down to wait. After few minutes, I heard the metallic _thud-click_ that meant Kevin's ship was now attached to mine.

The hatch opened, and my smirky little brother ducked in.

He only had time for half a surprised shout before Saara darted him, and he fell over, paralyzed.

I walked up to him, and turned him onto his side, so he could see me.

"Hello, Kevin. Remember me? You were on Earth, rampaging around, and you randomly decided to Change somebody. Well, you chose to Change me. What you probably didn't realize is that, by Changing me, you created a Bond; making me your Blood-Sister. So, as your older sister, it's my job to look out for you. Right now, that means getting you sane. The one who darted you? She's Saara, my chief medical officer. She has a machine that draws all the extra energy out, rendering you sane. Now, we're gonna get you on this gurney, and get you to the medbay."

As Saara and I lifted him up onto the gurney, he goggled at me, and tried to talk.

"No, Kev. You won't be able to move or talk until Saara gives you the neutrilizer; which she will give you once you're strapped into the extractor. Just relax, and let my CMO do her job."

Once we had him in the medbay and on the scanner-bed, I waited on the other side of the bed while Saara began taking his vitals. Suddenly, she activated the holographic screen, squinted at the readings, and promptly flipped out.

"Sweet Mother Goddess on a fifty-megaton nuke in the middle of a fucking asteroid belt! Blade, get your tail over here and take a look at this!|

I hurried around to look at the holo. Saara pointed to the dial that indicated the energy readings inside the body, and I felt my hair stand on end. I reached out, and turned Kevin's head so he was facing me.

"Kevin Ethan Levin you frack-headed sone of a coal-mop, do you have any idea what you've done to yourself!? According to these energy readings, you're basically a walking nuclear BOMB at the moment! Saara, what's your ET?"

"He'll be in the extractor for at least a month. Have to do some phiysio after; replace lost muscle. He's pretty healthy otherwise, so that shouldn't be too much trouble. Let's get him in there."

I nodded, and helped her carry him to the extractor. Once we had him strapped in, Saara injected him with the neutralizer, and he immediately started squirming.

"What the hell do you MEAN I'm a walking nuclear bomb?! And why do you want me to stay in this thing for a month? Why are you both amalgams? I only changed her!"

Saara gave him a sarcastic look.

"You think you and Blade are the only amalgams around, kid? Think again. You're only one individual of an entire species. I was BORN an amalgam, Kevin. I'll explain the rest to you once you can think straight again."

With that, she poked button that slid a clear, curved sound-shield over the front of the extractor, and flipped the activation switch. Immediately, energy arced over Kevin's skin, and I saw him start screaming. I shut my eyes, and turned away.

_Poor Kev... I hope he doesn't hate me and Saara for doing this to him..._

Saara came over to me, and put her cyborg hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry, Captain. It was hard for me, too, but it got me sane. Be glad I don't have to give him any cyborg parts. Go do your job, Boss; the kid's safe with me. I'll comm you when he's able to talk again."

"Thanks, Saara."

I dipped my head at her, and darted out the door before she could try darting me again.

_Be strong, Nishiime, little brother..._


End file.
